the_old_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Auber
The Auber, referred to as orcs in some contexts', '''are a race of humanoids who dominate parts of Cascadia and inhabit the lands of Vostok Manda, in northern Tyrrhos. Humanoids with predominantly Auber traits that have orcish ancestors are referred to as having 'silver blood' or being '''silver'. The word, "orc" is often conflated with the Auber themselves, though the phrase actually refers to the greater family of humanoids that share a common ancestor or can trace their lineage to the Omerads of Arcadia. These peoples are connected by the language of Orcish, and the phrase "orc" thus refers to the Orcish-speaking peoples of the world. This includes the Omerads, the Auber, and silver-blooded peoples. The Auber were first delineated and recognized by Goodfellow legions of Tyrrhos, with their records indicating that they began to organize sometime in the late Sixth Era. By the end of Goodfellow rule, the Auber were uncontested in Tyrrhos and Cascadia and soon began launching raids in association with the Jackal King. As a result, silver blood can be found all across the world, with the question of heritage usually resulting in local distaste. Though associated with the greater Auber caliphates of Vostok Manda or Auberoth, silver-blooded people are usually neutral or even actively oppose the collective silver empires. For the most part, Auber outside of Vostok Manda are almost universally ambivalent to the ambitions of these forces. Auber can be seen as a general mixed race of orcs, as humans can be seen with humanoids at large. They are by far the most numerous race in the world, with estimates somewhere in the tens of millions. Etymology The many names for the orcs and Auber in general come from a variety of sources. The term orc comes from the Cult of Orcus, a god of the underworld who rules over the undead, punishes broken oaths, provides fertile land, bestows mineral rights, and allegedly fathered the orcish peoples. However, because the term orc would thus only apply to a majority of those in Cascadia and not those worldwide, the term is not always the appropriate one for grouping them. The more commonly used endonym Auber comes from the orcish language, in which is translated as literally "servants of the god" or "servants of God." Society Lifestyle The Auber of both Vostok Manda and Auberoth have a social strata similar to that of antiquity, in which a very large sedentary agrarian community supports its urban centers. Regional federations of independent farmers pool their resources and use it for bargaining with the imperial bureaucracy. The federations then receive allocations of tumbaga rings as currency. The cities, composed of merchants and craftsmen, trade with the farmers. Because of the nature of their imperial economy, the Auber are usually confined to their own social class with little mobility. These social classes (the gentry, the farmers, the craftsmen, and the merchants) are rigid and are specifically detailed in the laws of Vostok Manda. Gentry and imperial bureaucracy The empire of Vostok Manda adhere to strict imperial examinations as a method of determining merit. As a result, much of the higher classes are intellectual elite, and no titles are hereditary except for the Emperor. Nature of oaths Oaths are a sacred center of Auber culture, with the god Orcus being the punisher of broken oaths. Lies, betrayal, and abandoning civic duty are all punishable by death; in fact, most "broken oaths" are punished with excruciating torture regardless of the crime's severity. The only laws which receive distinct punishments are cheating in imperial examinations (death by a thousand cuts) and treason (drowning). Traditional styling of hair Since the time of the Jackal King, Auber have shaved their facial hair and refuse to cut the hair from their heads, tying it in a top knot as a symbol of liberation from their former masters. In contrast, enslaved Auber or those who are actively serving in the military must shave their heads as an expression of their commitment to service. An Auber's service is generally concluded when his hair regrows to a forearm's length. Auber outside of Vostok Manda and Auberoth also follow this tradition, at least in terms of refusing to cut the hair from their heads and only shaving their faces. It is only the most esteemed social classes and religious leaders who are permitted to grow their facial hair, and they must keep it neatly trimmed and styled. Game mechanics Use this as your guide to creating an orc character. Note that '' ''all orcs in this world are made by using this same template. Ability Score Increase'. ''Your Strength increases by 2, and your Intelligence is reduced by 2. '''Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages. You know Orcish and one other language of your choice. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You cannot discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Natural Armor. When you aren't wearing armor, your AC is 11 + your Dexterity modifier. You can use your natural armor to determine your AC if the armor you wear would leave you with a lower AC. A shield's benefits apply as normal while you use your natural armor. Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Aggressive. As a bonus action, you can move up to your speed toward an enemy of your choice that you can see or hear. You must end this move close to the enemy than when you started. Menacing. You are proficient with the Intimidation skill. Martial Training. You are proficient with two martial weapons of your choice and with light armor. Clans of the Auber The Auber treat their clan names as not simply surnames, but titles and marks of nobility. They not only pass their names onto their kin, but also grant their names with exceptional servants and close allies. Clans vary widely based on their Patriarch, but they fall into a few categories based on their migration patterns preceding the rise of the Auber precipitated after the fall of Lonen. Ilneval The right hand of the Jackal King was the Blade of the King, Ilneval. Among the groups that resisted invasion and enslavement by other groups, the clans under Ilneval remained dissident even in the face of Goodfellow rule. These comprise most of the Auber living in Vostok Manda today, after Ilneval migrated there with his most loyal followers. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution increases by 2. Relentless Endurance. When you are reduced to 0 hit points, but not killed outright, you can drop to 1 hit point instead. You can’t use this feature again until you finish a long rest. Savage Attack. When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon attack, you can roll one of the weapon’s damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. This increases by one damage die for every lingering injury you currently have. Luth The enslavement of the Granadian orcs was met with great resistance, but the matron-mother Luthic was able to perform a Diet of Dakar to help multiple clans relocate to the Traliets along the coast of eastern Prace. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom increases by 2. Fey Ancestry. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. Curse of the Spectral Eye. Your maternal line is directly from the powerful sorceress Luth, giving you certain innate abilities. You know the resistance cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast bane as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to cast this spell after a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the warding bond spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Yutros The son of Galthazar III, Yutros, inspired a renewed worship of Attacus Rex and led the Auber revolt in Kasmir that established Granadia and silver populations on the landmass. They tilled the still tainted lands and turned a rocky, infertile landscape into arable land. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution increases by 2. Attacan Resilience. You roll advantage on savings throws against being poisoned, and have resistance to poison damage. Hands of the Nurtured One. Your ancestors committed horrific deeds to ensure that silver blood would one day rule Kasmir. You know the guidance cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast bane as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to cast this spell after a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the blindness/deafness spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bahgtru Though few of the original Arcadian tribes exist today, the Auber that have remained insulated in the interior of Arcadia have consistently evaded enslavement and relocation, and still bear the proud clan titles and names they have held since the Third Era. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution increases by 2. Tunnel Vision. Your gaze does not trigger the abilities or magical effects that would incur a saving throw be made if you do not avert your gaze. Toughness. Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. Shargaas Though Shargaas the Red Fang was reviled during his lifetime for breaking many of his oaths without repercussions, the clans that aligned with Shargaas remained unconquered during the ensuing Warring States period. These noble clans still have ire cast towards them today from clans in Vostok Manda. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence increases by 1, and your Dexterity increases by 1. Intelligent Design. Starting at 3rd level, you can cast the spell commune with nature once without any material components. You regain the ability to do so after a long rest. Eyes to Light. Magical darkness does not impede your vision. Tanar (Iblis) The clans of Urjin are distinct from other clans as they not only do not worship Orcus, but they also are clearly descendants of both the Auber and the tieflings of the region. They are adherents to Moloch, calling Nebonyses the Great Iblis ''and recognizing him as their patriarch. 'Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution increases by 1, and your Charisma increases by 1. ''Cunning'''''. You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. Category:Races Category:Auber